sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of people from North Carolina
]] The following is a list of notable people associated with the U.S. state of North Carolina. Public or military figures ;A–I *Alma Adams (born 1946), U.S Congresswoman 2014–present (High Point) *Samuel Bason (1894–1986), Yanceyville banker; attended Oak Ridge Military Academy; member of North Carolina State Senate, 1948–1956 *William Blount (1749–1800), first North Carolina signatory of United States Constitution; played a role in the creation of the State of Tennessee (Windsor) *Erskine Bowles (born 1945), White House Chief of Staff under Bill Clinton, president of University of North Carolina system (Greensboro) *William G. Boykin, Deputy Undersecretary of Defense for Intelligence under George W. Bush, retired Lieutenant General for U.S. Army (New Bern) *Braxton Bragg (1817–1876), General in Confederate States Army; led Confederate Army of Tennessee in battles of Perryville, Stones River, Chickamauga, and Third Battle of Chattanooga against Union General Ulysses Grant (Warrenton) *Jim Broyhill (born 1927), Republican former U.S. Representative and Senator from North Carolina; son of furniture magnate J. E. Broyhill. *James Burnley (born 1948), U.S. Secretary of Transportation under President Ronald Reagan (Greensboro) *Robert Byrd (1917–2010), U.S. Senator from West Virginia; longest-serving Senator in American history (North Wilkesboro) *Lee Carter, elected delegate for 50th House district of Virginia and retired US Marine veteran as IT specialist (Elizabeth City) *Julius L. Chambers (born 1936), civil rights attorney who successfully argued 1971 Swann v. Charlotte-Mecklenburg Board of Education school busing case before US Supreme Court (Mount Gilead) *Levi Coffin (1798–1877), abolitionist and educator known as "President" of the Underground Railroad; credited with helping over 2,000 slaves escape to freedom before Civil War (Greensboro) *Josephus Daniels (1862–1948), US Secretary of the Navy 1913–1921 under President Woodrow Wilson; journalist and founder of Raleigh News and Observer newspaper (Washington) *William Dodd (1869–1940), U.S. ambassador to Nazi-Germany 1933–1938 under Franklin Roosevelt (Clayton) *Elizabeth Dole (born 1936), U.S. Senator and Secretary of Transportation under President Ronald Reagan; wife to former Republican Senate Majority Leader Bob Dole (Salisbury) *Charlie Duke, Apollo 16 astronaut; tenth man to walk on moon *Sam Ervin (1896–1985), four-term U.S. Senator and Chairman of Senate Watergate Investigation Committee; began legislative process which led to resignation of President Richard Nixon (Morganton) *Charles A. Gabriel (1928–2003), US Air Force General, 11th chief of staff of U.S. Air Force (Lincolnton) *Nick Galifianakis (born 1928), U.S. Congressman from North Carolina 1967–1973 (Durham) *Richard Jordan Gatling (1818–1903), physician and inventor of Gatling gun (Hertford County) *The Greensboro Four, male African-American students at North Carolina A&T State University who in 1960 started first civil rights sit-in; led to restaurants being desegregated throughout Southern U.S. *John H. Hager (born 1936), Lieutenant Governor of Virginia *Caleb V. Haynes, USAF major general, air pioneer *Jesse Helms (1921–2008), retired five-term Senator from North Carolina and national spokesman for right-wing causes (Monroe) *James Pinckney Henderson (1808–1858), lawyer, politician, soldier, and first Governor of Texas (Lincolnton) *Robert Hoke (1837–1912), Major General of Confederate States Army, director of North Carolina Railroad (Lincolnton) *James B. Hunt, Jr. (born 1937), Governor of North Carolina for a record four terms; opposed Jesse Helms in 1984 Senate race (Wilson) ;J–Z *Andrew Jackson (1767–1845), 7th President of the United States, 1829–1837 (Waxhaw) (It should be noted his birth records are not complete and he may be from the South Carolina side.) *Andrew Johnson (1808–1875), 17th President of the United States, 1865–1869 (Raleigh) *Joseph Lane (1801–1881), Army general and member of U.S. Senate from Oregon (Buncombe County) *Dolley Madison (1768–1849), wife of President James Madison (Guilford County) *Leonard McBury, explorer of Tennessee *Daniel McFadden (born 1937), economist, winner of 2000 Nobel Prize in economics (Raleigh) *Linda McMahon (born 1948), Administrator of the Small Business Administration under President Donald Trump (New Bern) *Mick Mulvaney (born 1967), South Carolina Congressman, Director of Office of Management and Budget under President Donald Trump (Charlotte) *Walter Hines Page (1855–1918), U.S. ambassador to Britain during First World War (Cary) *William Dorsey Pender (1834–1863), Major General, one of youngest generals in Confederate States Army, mortally wounded at Battle of Gettysburg (Edgecombe County) *James K. Polk (1797–1849), 11th President of the United States, 1845–1849 (Mecklenburg County) *Eliza Jane Pratt (1902–1981), U.S Congresswoman 1946–1947 (Anson County) *Stephen Dodson Ramseur (1837–1864), Major General, Confederate States Army; mortally wounded at the Battle of Cedar Creek Virginia (Lincolnton) *William Cary Renfrow (1845–1922), 3rd Governor of Oklahoma Territory, 1893–1897 (Smithfield) *Hiram Revels (1822–1901), first African-American member of United States Senate (Fayetteville) *Hugh Shelton (born 1942), retired US Army General, Chairman of Joint Chiefs of Staff 1997–2001 (Tarboro) *Edward Snowden (born 1983), NSA contractor who leaked top-secret documents regarding worldwide spying program (Wilmington) *Richard Dobbs Spaight Sr (1758–1802), second NC signatory of US Constitution and eighth Governor of North Carolina (New Bern) *Don Vaughan (born 1952), former member of the North Carolina State Senate from Greensboro, who pushed for Susie's Law in 2010 *Robert F. Williams (1925–1996), civil rights activist who advocated using black armed guards to defend African-American neighborhoods from white supremacist groups (Monroe) ' Media ;A–L *Sidney Blackmer (1895–1973), actor (Salisbury) *Randy Boone (born 1942), actor and singer (Fayetteville) *Doug Brochu (born 1990), actor (Fayetteville) *Ben Browder (born 1962), actor (Charlotte) *Jim David, stand-up comedian, actor (Asheville) *Cecil B. DeMille (1881–1959), film director and producer (Washington) *Tom DiCillo (born 1953), film director (Camp Le Jeune) *Jennifer Ehle (born 1969), actress (Winston-Salem) *Mike Evans (1949–2006), actor (Salisbury) *Ian Flynn (born 1982), comic book writer (Charlotte) *Penny Fuller (born 1940), actress (Durham) *Mark Freiburger (born 1983), filmmaker (Charlotte) *Zach Galifianakis (born 1969), comedian, actor, writer (Wilkesboro) *Gallagher (born 1947), comedian (Fort Bragg) *Ava Gardner (1922–1990), actress (Smithfield) *Kathryn Grayson (1922–2010), actress and singer (Winston-Salem) *Hayes Grier (born 2000), internet personality *Nash Grier (born 1997), internet personality *Pam Grier (born 1949), actress (Winston-Salem) *Rhoda Griffis (born 1945), actress (Raleigh) *Andy Griffith (1926–2012), actor, singer, director (Mount Airy) *George Grizzard (1928–2007), Emmy- and Tony-winning actor (Roanoke Rapids) *Julianna Guill (born 1987), actress (Winston-Salem) *Jester Hairston (1901–2000), actor (Belews Creek) *Michael C. Hall (born 1971), actor (Raleigh) *Murray Hamilton (1923–1986), actor (Washington) *Jeff Hardy (born 1977), professional wrestler, entertainer (Cameron) *Matt Hardy (born 1974), professional wrestler, entertainer (Cameron) *Shirley Hemphill (1947–1999), stand-up comedian, actress (Asheville) *Jackee Harry (born 1956), actress (Winston-Salem) *Molly Haskell (born 1939), film critic (Charlotte) *Gregory Helms (born 1974), professional wrestler, entertainer (Smithfield) *Ed Hinton (1927–1958), actor (Wilmington) *Edwin Hodge (born 1985), actor (Jacksonville) *Gill Holland (born 1964), film producer *Skip Hollandsworth (born 1957), screenwriter (Kannapolis) *Laurel Holloman (born 1971), actress (Chapel Hill) *Brian Huskey (born 1968), actor, comedian (Charlotte) *Earle Hyman (1926–2017), actor (Rocky Mount) *Anne Jeffreys (1923–2017), actress (Goldsboro) *Burgess Jenkins (born 1973), actor (Winston-Salem) *Ken Jeong (born 1969), comedian, actor (Greensboro) *Star Jones (born 1962), television personality (Badin) *Darwin Joston (1937–1998), actor (Winston-Salem) *Allyn King (1899–1930), actress *Tim Kirkman (born 1966), film director (Monroe) *Sharon Lawrence (born 1961), actress (Charlotte / Raleigh) *Beth Leavel (born 1955), actress (Raleigh) *Chyler Leigh (born 1982), actress (Charlotte) *Barbara Loden (1932–1980), actor and film director (Marion) ;M–Z *James McEachin (born 1930), actor (Rennert) *Vince McMahon (born 1945), Chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) (Pinehurst) *Jane McNeill, actress (Whiteville) *Robert Duncan McNeill (born 1964), actor, director (Raleigh) *Eddie Mills (born 1972), actor (Kannapolis) *Rogelio Mills, television personality, author, and recording artist (Charlotte) *Julianne Moore (born 1960), actress (Fort Bragg) *Shannon Moore (born 1979), professional wrestler, entertainer (Cameron) *Anita Morris (1943–1994), actress (Durham) *Anna Mercedes Morris (born 1977), stuntwoman (Charlotte) *Laura Moss (born 1973), actress (Kings Mountain) *Mike Muscat (born 1952), actor (Fort Bragg) *John Haymes Newton (born 1965), actor (Chapel Hill) *Lee Norris (born 1981), actor (Greenville) *J.T. Petty (born 1977), video game maker (Raleigh) *Jaime Pressly (born 1977), model (Kinston) *Emily Proctor (born 1968), actress (Raleigh) *Jim Rash (born 1970), actor, comedian (Charlotte) *Peyton Reed (born 1964), film and television director (Raleigh) *Jon Reep (born 1972), stand-up comedian (Hickory) *Nina Repeta (born 1967), actress (Shelby) *Tequan Richmond (born 1992), actor (Burlington) *Britt Robertson (born 1990), actress (Charlotte) *Marcy Rylan (born 1980), actress (Providence Township) *Soupy Sales (1926–2009), comedian (Franklinton) *Christoph Sanders (born 1988), actor (Arden / Hendersonville) *Hunter Schafer (born 1999), actor (Raleigh) *Paul Schneider (born 1976), actor (Asheville) *Judith Scott, actress (Fort Bragg) *Nick Searcy (born 1959), actor (Cullowhee) *Matthew Settle (born 1969), actor (Hickory) *J. B. Smoove (born 1964), actor (Plymouth) *Arthur Smith (born 1921), musician, composer, radio and television producer (Charlotte) *Margo Stilley (born 1982), actress (Bear Creek) *Skeet Ulrich (born 1970), actor (Concord) *Liz Vassey (born 1972), actress (Raleigh) *Reginald VelJohnson (born 1952), actor (Raleigh) *Briana Venskus (born 1987), actress (Wilmington) *Ben Vereen (born 1946), actor, entertainer (Laurinburg) *Jill Wagner (born 1979), actress, model (Winston-Salem) *Gregory Walcott (1928–2015), actor (Wendell) *James Harvey Ward (born 1978), actor (Greenville) *Kevin Williamson (born 1965), screenwriter (New Bern) *Mary Elizabeth Winstead (born 1984), actress (Rocky Mount) *Evan Rachel Wood (born 1987), actress (Raleigh) *Brad Yoder (born 1971), actor, producer (High Point) *Bellamy Young (born 1970), actress (Asheville) Music ]] ;A–G *Ryan Adams (born 1974), singer-songwriter (Jacksonville and Raleigh) *Clay Aiken (born 1978), pop singer (Raleigh) *Doug Aldrich (born 1964), guitarist (Raleigh) *Gerald Alston (born 1951), of R&B group Gerald Alston & The Manhattans (Henderson) *Tori Amos (born 1963), singer (Newton) *Sunshine Anderson (born 1974), R&B and soul singer, songwriter (Winston-Salem and Charlotte) *Seth Avett (born 1980), singer-songwriter, artist (Concord) *Scott Avett (born 1976), singer-songwriter, artist (Concord) *Nicholas William Bailey (born 1980), film and television composer, singer-songwriter (New Bern) *Bessie Banks (born 1938), singer (born Bessie White) *Warren Barfield (born 1979), Christian musician (Goldsboro) *Fantasia Barrino (born 1984), singer, ''American Idol winner (High Point) *Riley Baugus (born 1965), indigenous Appalachian musician (Walkertown) *Margie Bowes (born 1941), country music singer (Roxboro) *Alicia Bridges (born 1953), disco singer (Lawndale) *Chuck Brown (1936–2012), known as "The Godfather of Go-go" (Garysburg) *Shirley Caesar (born 1938), singer (Durham) *Jimmy Capps (born 1939), guitarist, NC Music Hall of Fame, Grand Ole Opry (Benson) *Jason Michael Carroll (born 1978), singer (Raleigh) *Spencer Chamberlain (born 1983), singer, songwriter (Chapel Hill) *Eric Church (born 1977), country singer, songwriter (Granite Falls) *George Clinton (born 1941), funk musician (Kannapolis) *John Coltrane (1926–1967), jazz musician (Hamlet) *David L. Cook (born 1968), Christian recording artist and comedian (Charlotte) *J. Cole (born 1985), rapper (Fayetteville) *Luke Combs (March 2,1990) Country music singer (Charlotte NC) *Elizabeth Cotten (1895–1987), folk and blues singer and songwriter (Carrboro) *Bucky Covington (born 1977), singer (Rockingham) *Charlie Daniels (born 1936), singer, songwriter (Wilmington) *Chris Daughtry (born 1979), singer (Roanoke Rapids and Greensboro) *Tommy DeCarlo (born 1965), singer for Boston (Charlotte) *Patrick Douthit (a.k.a. 9th Wonder) (born 1975), hip-hop producer (Winston-Salem) *Jermaine Dupri (born 1972), rap artist and record producer (Asheville) *Mitch Easter (born 1954), singer, songwriter, producer (R.E.M.), frontman for Let's Active (Winston-Salem) *Donna Fargo (born 1945), singer, songwriter (Mt. Airy) *Roberta Flack (born 1937), Grammy Award-winning singer (Asheville) *Ben Folds (born 1966), singer, songwriter (Winston-Salem and Chapel Hill) *Nnenna Freelon (born 1964), six-time Grammy-nominated jazz singer (Durham) *Blind Boy Fuller (1908–1941), blues guitarist and singer (Wadesboro) *Alfreda Gerald, opera singer and classical soloist (Morganton) *Don Gibson (1928–2003), country music singer, songwriter, Country Music Hall of Fame (Shelby) *Rhiannon Giddens, singer, songwriter, multi-instrumentalist, co-founder of the Carolina Chocolate Drops (Greensboro) *Andy Griffith (1926–2012), film and television actor and gospel singer (Mt. Airy) ;H–Z *Anthony Hamilton (born 1985), soul artist (Charlotte) *George Hamilton IV (1937–2014), country singer (Winston-Salem) *Wilbert Harrison (1929–1994), singer, pianist (Charlotte) *Warren Haynes (born 1960), Southern rock and blues singer, guitarist for Gov't Mule and The Allman Brothers Band (Asheville) *Jimmy Herring (born 1962), guitarist for Widespread Panic (Fayetteville) *Byron Hill (born 1952), country songwriter (Winston-Salem) *Michael Houser (1962–2002), guitarist, founding member of Widespread Panic (Boone) *Maria Howell (born 1962), singer (Gastonia) *Stonewall Jackson (born 1932), country singer and musician (Tabor City) *Randy Jones (born 1953), singer of Village People (Raleigh) *"K-Ci" and "JoJo" Hailey (born 1969 and 1971 respectively), R&B duo of R&B group Jodeci (Charlotte) *Hal Kemp (1904), bandleader, composer, arranger with two number one songs (Chapel Hill) *Cheyenne Kimball (born 1990), singer, songwriter, guitarist, mandolinist (Wilmington) *Ben E. King (1938–2015), singer, songwriter (Henderson) *Jim Lauderdale (born 1957), bluegrass and country singer, songwriter (Troutman) *Dennis Lee (born 1988), singer, songwriter (Winston-Salem and Raleigh) *Del McCoury (born 1939), bluegrass musician (Bakersville) *Scotty McCreery (born 1993), country singer and American Idol Season 10 winner (Garner) *Tift Merritt (born 1975), singer, songwriter, musician (Raleigh) *Ronnie Milsap (born 1946), country singer, songwriter (Robbinsville) *Dave Moody (born 1962), Dove Award–winning producer, songwriter, filmmaker (Fayetteville) *Thelonious Monk (1917–1982), jazz composer, pianist (Rocky Mount) *The-Dream, real name Terius Nash, R&B singer, writer, producer (Rockingham) *Oliver (born William Oliver Swofford) (1945–2000), singer (North Wilkesboro) *Petey Pablo (born 1978), rap artist (Greenville) *Maceo Parker (born 1943), songwriter, musician (Kinston) *Kellie Pickler (born 1986), singer, American Idol contestant (Albemarle) *Joseph Poole (born 1976), rock musician (Charlotte) *Neil Pope (born 1978), gospel singer (Asheboro) *Edward Wiley Ray (born 1926), music executive, songwriter (Franklin) *Del Reeves (1934–2007), country singer, songwriter (Sparta) *Calvin Richardson, R&B singer, songwriter (Monroe, Union County) *Max Roach (1924–2007), jazz drummer (Pasquotank County) *Porter Robinson (born 1992), electronic dance musician (Chapel Hill) *Earl Scruggs (1924–2012), bluegrass banjo player (Shelby) *William Self (1906–1998), organist and choirmaster (Lenoir) *Woody Shaw (1944–1989), trumpeter, DownBeat Jazz Hall of Fame (Laurinburg) *Nina Simone (1933–2003), singer, Grammy Award Hall of Fame (Tryon) *Arthur Smith (born 1921), composer, entertainer, producer (Charlotte) *Peter Stroud, guitarist, rock musician; co-founder of 65amps (Greensboro) *Supastition (born 1976), hip-hop artist (Greenville) *James Taylor (born 1948), singer, songwriter in Rock and Roll Hall of Fame (Boston, Massachusetts) *Randy Travis (born 1959), singer in Country Music Hall of Fame (Marshville) *Loudon Wainwright III (born 1946), songwriter, folk singer, humorist (Chapel Hill) *Doc Watson (1923–2012), folk guitarist (Deep Gap) *Link Wray (1929–2005), guitarist, rock musician, songwriter (Dunn) *George Younce (1930–2005), gospel singer (Caldwell County) Journalism *Mary Ann Akers, political gossip columnist (High Point) *David Brinkley (1920–2003), television newscaster, host of ABC-TV's This Week with David Brinkley 1981–96; co-anchor of the Huntley-Brinkley Report nightly newscast on NBC-TV 1956–70 (Wilmington) *Sharon Dahlonega Raiford Bush (born 1952), American television's first African-American prime-time weather anchor (Greensboro) *Howard Cosell (1918–1995), television sports journalist, star of ABC's Monday Night Football, commentator for many fights of Muhammad Ali (Winston-Salem) *Josephus Daniels (1862–1948), founder of Raleigh News and Observer newspaper; U.S. Secretary of the Navy 1913–1921 under President Woodrow Wilson (Washington) *David Gergen (born 1942), journalist; editor-at-large for U.S. News & World Report; director of Center for Public Leadership at John F. Kennedy School of Government at Harvard; senior political analyst at CNN (Durham) *Al Hunt (born 1942), journalist, managing editor for Bloomberg News, panelist on CNN's Capital Gang news program (Winston-Salem) *Carl Kassel (born 1934), radio personality for NPR and journalist (Goldsboro) *Anna Kooiman (born 1984), anchor and reporter for Fox News; co-host of Fox & Friends (Charlotte) *Charles Kuralt (1934–1997), journalist and CBS television personality (Wilmington) *Jennifer Loven, journalist and White House correspondent for Associated Press (Matthews) *Edward R. Murrow (1908–1965), CBS News journalist and pioneer of television (near Greensboro) *Walter Hines Page (1855–1918), journalist and publisher (Cary) *Charlie Rose (born 1942), interviewer and journalist; host of PBS television talk show and CBS This Morning (Henderson) *Vermont C. Royster (1914–1996), editor-in-chief of The Wall Street Journal 1957–1970; winner of two Pulitzer Prizes (Raleigh) *Stuart Scott (1965–2015), television sportscaster, anchor of ESPN's SportsCenter 1995–present; graduated from University of North Carolina *Wilbert Tatum (1933–2009), editor, publisher, chairman and chief executive officer of New York Amsterdam Education *Elson Floyd (1956–2015), 10th president of Washington State University, former president of University of Missouri System and of Western Michigan University *Burl Noggle (1924–2013), historian at Louisiana State University; born and educated in North Carolina, author of book on Teapot Dome scandal Art and literature *Charles Alston (1907–1977), painter, illustrator, muralist, and sculptor (Charlotte) *Ernie Barnes (1938–2009), Neo-Mannerist artist and former professional football player (Durham) *Romare Bearden (1911–1988), artist and writer (Charlotte) *John T. Biggers (1924–2001), painter and muralist (Gastonia) *Jason V. Brock (born 1970), artist, writer, filmmaker (Charlotte) *Don Brown (born 1960), author, attorney, former naval officer (Plymouth) *Selma Burke (1900–1995), sculptor and ceramicist (Mooresville) *Betsy Byars (born 1928), children's author (Charlotte) *Fred Chappell (born 1936), author and North Carolina Poet Laureate 1997–2002 (Canton) *Ellis Credle (1902–1998), author of books for children and young adults, including Down Down the Mountain (1934) (Hyde County) *Sarah Dessen (born 1970), writer of novels for young adults (Chapel Hill) *Thomas Dixon, Jr. (1864–1946), author of The Clansman (Shelby) *Pamela Duncan (born 1961), novelist whose books often focus on working-class Southerners (Asheville) *John Ehle (born 1925), author (Asheville) *Minnie Evans (1892–1987), folk artist (Long Creek) *Charles Frazier (born 1950), author of best-selling novel Cold Mountain (Asheville) *Kaye Gibbons (born 1960), author of novels Ellen Foster and A Virtuous Woman (Rocky Mount) *Herb Jackson (born 1945), painter, given North Carolina Award by governor in 1999 *Paul Green (1894–1981), Pulitzer Prize-winning playwright, author of The Lost Colony (Lillington) *Jim Grimsley (born 1955), novelist and playwright (Pollocksville) *Harvey Littleton (born 1922), glass artist, founder of American Studio Glass movement *John Littleton (born 1957), glass artist with collaborative partner Kate Vogel, based in Bakersville, North Carolina *Margaret Maron, award-winning author of mystery novels *Kenneth Noland (born 1924), painter (Asheville) *William Sydney Porter (1862–1910), prolific short story writer under pen name O. Henry whose works include The Ransom of Red Chief and The Gift of the Magi (Greensboro) *Isaiah Rice (1917–1980), photographer (Asheville) *Tom Robbins (born 1936), author of best-selling novels including Even Cowgirls Get The Blues (Blowing Rock) *Nicholas Sparks (born 1965), author of best-selling novels including Message in a Bottle and Nights in Rodanthe (New Bern) *Theodore Taylor (1921–2006), author of more than 50 books for young adults including The Cay (Statesville) *Timothy Tyson, historian at Duke University and author of the best-selling book Blood Done Sign My Name (Oxford) *Kate Vogel (born 1956), glass artist with collaborative partner John Littleton, based in Bakersville, North Carolina *Thomas Wolfe (1900–1948), author of classic novels such as Look Homeward, Angel and You Can't Go Home Again (Asheville) Sports and athletics ;A–B ]] *Dustin Ackley (born 1988), second baseman and outfielder for New York Yankees (Winston-Salem) *Sam Aiken (born 1980), wide receiver; Buffalo Bills (2003–07); New England Patriots (2008–10) (Warsaw) *Walt Aikens (born 1991), cornerback and free safety for Miami Dolphins (Charlotte) *Dwayne Allen (born 1990), tight end for Indianapolis Colts (Fayetteville) *Keenan Allen (born 1992), wide receiver for San Diego Chargers (Greensboro) *James Anderson (born 1983), linebacker for Carolina Panthers (Roanoke Rapids) *Stephone Anthony (born 1992), linebacker for New Orleans Saints (Polkton) *Luke Appling (1907–1991), Hall of Fame shortstop for the Chicago White Sox (High Point) *Chris Archer (born 1988), starting pitcher for Tampa Bay Rays (Clayton) *Darrell Armstrong (born 1968), NBA point guard, assistant coach for Dallas Mavericks (Gastonia) *Shawn Armstrong (born 1990), relief pitcher for Cleveland Indians (Bridgeton) *J. J. Arrington (born 1983), pro football player (Rocky Mount) *Scott Bankhead (born 1963), former MLB pitcher (Raleigh) *Billy Ray Barnes (born 1935), NFL player 1957–66 for Philadelphia Eagles, Washington Redskins, and Minnesota Vikings; 3-time Pro Bowl (Landis) *Brian Barnes (born 1967), MLB pitcher for Montreal Expos, Cleveland Indians, Los Angeles Dodgers (Roanoke Rapids) *Bobby Bell (born 1940), Hall of Fame linebacker and defensive end for Kansas City Chiefs (Shelby) *Walt Bellamy (1938–2013), basketball player, NBA Hall of Fame (New Bern) *Brenton Bersin (born 1990), wide receiver for Carolina Panthers (Charlotte) *Henry Bibby (born 1949), basketball player for 3-time national champion UCLA, NBA player, college and pro coach (Franklinton) *Eddie Biedenbach (born 1945), basketball player for NBA's Los Angeles Lakers, Phoenix Suns, and for North Carolina State University, NC Sports Hall of Fame (Wrightsville Beach) *Arthur Bluethenthal (1891–1918), college football player and World War I pilot *Stephen Bowen (born 1984), defensive end for New York Jets (Holly Ridge) *Hal Bradley (1913–1981), football player for NFL's Washington Redskins and Chicago Cardinals (Winston-Salem) *Louis Breeden, defensive back with Cincinnati Bengals (1978–1987) *Andre Brown (born 1986), fullback for Washington Redskins (Greenville) *Jason Brown (born 1983), center for St. Louis Rams (Henderson) *Madison Bumgarner (born 1989), starting pitcher for San Francisco Giants, 3-time World Series champion (Granite Falls, South Caldwell High School) *Smoky Burgess (1927–1991), Major League Baseball player, 9-time All-Star (Caroleen) *Josh Bush (born 1989), free safety for Denver Broncos (Burlington) *Crezdon Butler (born 1987), cornerback for Pittsburgh Steelers (Ashevill) ;C–D ]] ]] *Brian Canter (born 1987), professional bull rider on Professional Bull Riders Built Ford Tough Series tour (Randleman) *Bruce Carter (born 1988), linebacker for Tampa Bay Buccaneers (Havelock) *Carter Capps, relief pitcher for Miami Marlins, born in Kinston *Joey Cheek (born 1979), Olympic gold medalist speed skater (Greensboro) *Lonnie Chisenhall (born 1988), utility player for Cleveland Indians (Newport) *Dwight Clark (born 1957), two-time All-Pro wide receiver for San Francisco 49ers; led 49ers to first Super Bowl appearance with a last-minute touchdown catch in 1982 NFC Championship Game (Kinston) *Jim Cleamons (born 1949), former NBA guard, Los Angeles Lakers, Cleveland Cavaliers, and New York Knicks; assistant coach for Lakers (Lincolnton) *Tony Cloninger (born 1940), MLB pitcher (Cherryville) *Jonathan Cooper (born 1990), guard for NFL's Arizona Cardinals (Wilmington) *Terrance Copper (born 1982), wide receiver for Kansas City Chiefs (Washington) *Alge Crumpler (born 1977), tight end for New England Patriots, selected four times for Pro Bowl (Greenville) *Chris Culliver (born 1988), cornerback for San Francisco 49ers (Garner) *Kenwin Cummings (born 1986), former NFL linebacker for New York Jets and Dallas Cowboys (Maxton) *Aaron Curry (born 1986), linebacker for Seattle Seahawks (Fayetteville) *Seth Curry (born 1990), player for Dallas Mavericks (Charlotte) *Stephen Curry (born 1988), player for 2-time NBA champion Golden State Warriors, 2-time NBA MVP (Charlotte) *Antico Dalton (born 1975), former NFL Player (Eden) *Brad Daugherty (born 1965), All-America basketball player for UNC-Chapel Hill and NBA player for the Cleveland Cavaliers; television commentator for Raycom Media (Black Mountain) *Russell Davis (born 1975), former NFL defensive tackle (Fayetteville) *Walter Davis (born 1954), basketball player for UNC-Chapel Hill and NBA's Phoenix Suns; 6-time NBA All-Star (Pineville) *Matt Dodge (born 1987), former punter for New York Giants (Morehead City) *Ryan Dull (born 1989), relief pitcher for Oakland Athletics (Winston-Salem) ;E–G ]] ]] ]] *Kony Ealy (born 1991), defensive end for Carolina Panthers (Morganton) *Dale Earnhardt Sr (1951–2001), renowned NASCAR driver nicknamed "The Intimidator" for aggressive driving style; winner of 76 NASCAR races, killed in crash at 2001 Daytona 500 (Kannapolis) *Dale Earnhardt Jr (born 1974), championship-winning NASCAR driver and protégé of his father, Dale Earnhardt Sr. (Kannapolis) *Brad Edwards (born 1966), safety for Washington Redskins, made two interceptions in Super Bowl XXVI Lumberton, North Carolina *Dannell Ellerbe (born 1985), linebacker for New Orleans Saints (Hamlet) *Vince Evans (born 1955), 1977 Rose Bowl MVP for University of Southern California, quarterback for NFL's Los Angeles Raiders and Chicago Bears (Greensboro) *Rick Ferrell (1905–1995), Baseball Hall of Fame catcher for Boston Red Sox Washington Senators and St Louis Browns (Durham) *Perry Fewell (born 1962), coach for Washington Redskins (Gastonia) *Cortland Finnegan (born 1984), cornerback for Carolina Panthers (Fayetteville) *Phil Ford (born 1956), retired point guard for Kansas City Kings, New Jersey Nets, Milwaukee Bucks and Houston Rockets, won '78–'79 NBA Rookie of the Year Award; NBA coach (Rocky Mount) *Roman Gabriel (born 1940), All-America quarterback for NC State; played for NFL's Los Angeles Rams and Philadelphia Eagles, named league's MVP in 1969 (Wilmington) *Omar Gaither (born 1984), linebacker for Philadelphia Eagles (Charlotte) *Harry Gant (born 1940), former NASCAR driver (Taylorsville) *David Garrard (born 1978), East Carolina University football player, quarterback for Jacksonville Jaguars (Durham) *Kenny Gattison (born 1964), NBA player, coach for Atlanta Hawks (Wilmington) *Alvin Gentry (born 1954), head coach for Phoenix Suns (Shelby) *Joe Gibbs (born 1940), Hall of Fame head coach for NFL's Washington Redskins and owner of Joe Gibbs Racing; won Super Bowl in 1982, 1987, and 1991; won the NASCAR Cup Series Championship in 2000, 2002, 2005 and 2015 (Mocksville) *Marcus Gilchrist (born 1988), cornerback for San Diego Chargers (High Point) *Harry Giles (born 1998), NBA player for the Sacramento Kings (Winston-Salem) *Mark Grace (born 1964), baseball player, Chicago Cubs and Arizona Diamondbacks All-Star and Gold Glove Award-winning first baseman; MLB record for hits (1,754) and doubles (364) in decade of 1990s, broadcaster, coach (Winston-Salem) *Jimmy Graham (born 1986), tight end for New Orleans Saints (Goldsboro) *Todd Gurley (born 1994), running back for St. Louis Rams (Tarboro) ;H–J ]] ]] *Bill Haas (born 1982), professional golfer (Charlotte) *Chris Hairston (born 1989), offensive tackle for Buffalo Bills (Winston-Salem) *P. J. Hairston (born 1992), player for Charlotte Hornets (Greensboro) *Josh Hamilton (born 1981), outfielder for Texas Rangers (Raleigh) *Dee Hardison (born 1956), former NFL defensive lineman, primarily for Buffalo Bills and New York Giants (Jacksonville) *Justin Hardy (born 1991), wide receiver for Atlanta Falcons (Vanceboro) *Montrezl Harrell (born 1994), power forward for Houston Rockets (Tarboro) *Matt Harrison (born 1985), pitcher for Philadelphia Phillies (Durham) *Chris Hatcher (born 1985), pitcher for Los Angeles Dodgers (Kinston) *William Hayes (born 1985), defensive end for Tennessee Titans (High Point) *Brendan Haywood (born 1979), center for Cleveland Cavaliers (Greensboro) *Andy Headen (born 1960), linebacker for New York Giants 1983–1988 (Asheboro) *Madison Hedgecock (born 1981), fullback for St. Louis Rams and New York Giants; selected All-Pro in 2008 (Winston-Salem) *Tommy Helms, former Major League Baseball infielder, born in Charlotte *B. J. Hill (born 1996), defensive end for the New York Giants (Oakboro) *Sterling Hitchcock (born 1971), former MLB pitcher for New York Yankees and San Diego Padres (Fayetteville) *Greg Holland (born 1985), relief pitcher for Colorado Rockies (Morganton) *DeVonte Holloman (born 1991), former linebacker for Dallas Cowboys (Charlotte) *Torry Holt (born 1976), NC State and St. Louis Rams wide receiver (1999–2008); five-time NFL Pro Bowl (Gibsonville) *Brad Hoover, football player for Carolina Panthers, attended Western Carolina University *Joe Horn (born 1972), wide receiver, Atlanta Falcons, New Orleans Saints (born in Connecticut; grew up in Fayetteville) *Josh Howard (born 1980), small forward and shooting guard for Utah Jazz (Winston-Salem) *Jason Hunter (born 1983), defensive end for Oakland Raiders (Charlotte) *Jim "Catfish" Hunter (1946–1999), Major League Baseball pitcher, starting for Oakland Athletics and New York Yankees in five World Series championships during 1970s; Baseball Hall of Fame (Hertford) *Brandon Ingram (born 1997), NBA for the Los Angeles Lakers (Kinston) *Mark Ingram, Sr. (born 1965), NFL wide receiver, primarily with New York Giants (Gaston) *John Isner (born 1985), professional tennis player (Greensboro) *Bobby Jackson (born 1973), NBA player and assistant coach of Sacramento Kings (East Spencer) *Dale Jarrett (born 1956), long-time NASCAR driver and winner of 1999 NASCAR Championship (Conover) *Glenn Jarrett (born 1950), former NASCAR driver (Conover) *Ned Jarrett (born 1932), former NASCAR driver; two-time NASCAR champion (Conover) *Austin Johnson (born 1989), fullback for New Orleans Saints (Hickory) *Junior Johnson (born 1931), moonshiner who eluded capture by outrunning law enforcement on mountain roads; early superstar of NASCAR; subject of 1965 Esquire magazine article by Tom Wolfe (Wilkes County) *Marc Johnson (born 1970), professional skateboarder (Winston-Salem) *Sam Jones (born 1933), Hall of Fame basketball player for Boston Celtics (Wilmington) *Michael Jordan (born 1963), basketball player, University of North Carolina, winner of six NBA championships with Chicago Bulls, 1984 and 1992 Olympics gold medalist, member of Pro Basketball Hall of Fame, NBA executive (Wilmington) *Sonny Jurgensen (born 1934), Hall of Fame quarterback for Washington Redskins and Philadelphia Eagles; commentator for Redskins radio (Wilmington) ;K–M *Darius Kilgo (born 1991), nose tackle for Denver Broncos (Matthews) *Clyde King (1924–2010), MLB pitcher, coach, manager, general manager, and front office executive (Goldsboro) *Mike LaValliere (born 1960), former MLB catcher who played with Philadelphia Phillies, St. Louis Cardinals and Pittsburgh Pirates (Charlotte) *Vonta Leach (born 1981), fullback for Baltimore Ravens (Lumberton) *Meadowlark Lemon (born 1935), basketball player for Harlem Globetrotters; nicknamed the "Clown Prince" (Wilmington) *Buck Leonard (1907–1997), Baseball Hall of Fame, first baseman Homestead Grays (Rocky Mount) *Sugar Ray Leonard (born 1956), championship boxer, 1976 Olympic gold medalist, world welterweight champion (Wilmington) *Greg Little (born 1989), wide receiver for Cleveland Browns (Durham) *Sean Locklear (born 1981), offensive tackle for Seattle Seahawks (Lumberton) *Davis Love III (born 1964), professional golfer, attended UNC-Chapel Hill (Charlotte) *Calvin Lowry (born 1983), football player, Penn State and NFL's Tennessee Titans and Denver Broncos (Fayetteville) *John Lucas II (born 1953), former NBA player, assistant coach for Houston Rockets (Durham) *Bob Mann (1924–2006), wide receiver for Detroit Lions and Green Bay Packers; first African-American player for both teams; Green Bay Packers Hall of Fame in 1988 (New Bern) *Kareem Martin (born 1992), outside linebacker for the New York Giants (Roanoke Rapids) *Mohamed Massaquoi (born 1986), wide receiver for Cleveland Browns (Charlotte) *J. B. Mauney (born 1987), professional bull rider on Built Ford Tough Series (Mooresville) *Cameron Maybin (born 1987), center fielder, Atlanta Braves, Los Angeles Angels (Asheville) *Eric Maynor (born 1987), point guard for Oklahoma City Thunder (Raeford) *Robert "Bob" McAdoo (born 1951), Hall of Fame basketball player for UNC-Chapel Hill and NBA champion Los Angeles Lakers; led UNC to 1971 NCAA Final Four (Greensboro) *Chris McCain (born 1991), linebacker for Miami Dolphins (Greensboro) *"Quickdraw" Rick McGraw (1955–1985), professional wrestler (Charlotte) *Vince McMahon (born 1945), chairman of World Wrestling Entertainment (Pinehurst) *Nate McMillan (born 1964), retired guard for Seattle SuperSonics; head coach for Portland Trail Blazers (Raleigh) *Whit Merrifield (born 1989), second baseman and left fielder for the Kansas City Royals (Advance) *David Merritt (born 1971), NFL linebacker, defensive backs coach for New York Giants (Raleigh) *Jason Miller (born 1980), mixed martial arts fighter (Fayetteville / Fort Bragg) *Kevin Millwood (born 1974), pitcher for Seattle Mariners (Gastonia) *Bryan Mitchell (born 1991), pitcher for New York Yankees (Reidsville) *Wilmer Mizell (1930–1990), Major League Baseball pitcher and NC congressman *Brian Moehler (born 1971), starting pitcher for Houston Astros (Rockingham) *Scottie Montgomery (born 1978), NFL wide receiver, coach for Pittsburgh Steelers (Shelby) *Joe Morris (born 1960), running back for New York Giants and Cleveland Browns (Fort Bragg) *Anthony Morrow (born 1985), basketball player for Oklahoma City Thunder (Charlotte) *Wil Myers (born 1990), outfielder for Tampa Bay Rays, San Diego Padres (Thomasville) ;N–R *Fred "Curly" Neal (born 1942), guard for Harlem Globetrotters (Greensboro) *Hakeem Nicks (born 1988), wide receiver for Tennessee Titans (Charlotte) *Matt Osborne (1957–2013), professional wrestler (Charlotte) *Willie Parker (born 1980), running back, Pittsburgh Steelers Clinton, North Carolina "Fast Willie" *Chris Paul (born 1985), All-Star point guard for Los Angeles Clippers, Houston Rockets, won NBA Rookie of the Year Award in 2006 (Lewisville) *Julius Peppers (born 1980), All-America football player and basketball player for UNC-Chapel Hill; only athlete in history to have played in both NCAA Final Four and NFL Super Bowl; All-Pro outside linebacker for Green Bay Packers (Bailey) *Gaylord Perry (born 1938), MLB pitcher in Baseball Hall of Fame; first to win Cy Young Award in both American and National Leagues (Williamston) *Greg Peterson (born 1984), defensive tackle, Tampa Bay Buccaneers, All-American at North Carolina Central University, Kenansville, North Carolina *Lee Petty (1914–2000), stock car driver, pioneer of NASCAR and three-time NASCAR champion in the 1950s; father of Richard Petty (Randleman) *Richard Petty (born 1937), stock car driver, holder of NASCAR record for all-time victories at 200; son of Lee Petty (Randleman) *Jennifer Pharr Davis, set record for quickest Appalachian Trail hike in 2011 *Brandon Phillips (born 1981), second baseman for Atlanta Braves, two-time All-Star and won the Gold Glove Award three times (Raleigh) *Bradley Pinion (born 1994), punter for San Francisco 49ers (Concord) *Landon Powell (born 1982), catcher and first baseman for Oakland A's (Raleigh) *Mike Quick, wide receiver with Philadelphia Eagles (1982–1990) *Kevin Reddick (born 1989), linebacker for Carolina Panthers (New Bern) *Jeff Reed (born 1979), placekicker for Pittsburgh Steelers (Charlotte) *Mary Reynolds (1921–1991), player in All-American Girls Professional Baseball League (Gastonia) *Denzel Rice (born 1993), cornerback for Philadelphia Eagles (Winston-Salem) *Jerry Richardson (born 1936), NFL player for Baltimore Colts and owner of Carolina Panthers (Spring Hope) *Sylvester "Junkyard Dog" Ritter (1952–1998), professional wrestler and college football player (Wadesboro) *Brian Roberts (born 1977), MLB second baseman, primarily with Baltimore Orioles (Durham) *Lee Rouson (born 1962), running back for New York Giants and Cleveland Browns (Elizabeth City) ;S–T ]] *Kelvin Sampson (born 1955), head basketball coach for University of Houston (Laurinburg) *Charlie Sanders (1946–2015), Hall of Fame tight end for Detroit Lions (Greensboro) *Corey Seager (born 1994), shortstop for Los Angeles Dodgers, 2016 National League Rookie of the Year (Charlotte) *Kyle Seager (born 1987), third baseman for Seattle Mariners (Kannapolis) *Richie Shaffer (born 1991), infielder for Tampa Bay Rays (Charlotte) *Tyler Shatley (born 1991), guard for Jacksonville Jaguars (Icard) *Morgan Shepherd (born 1941), stock and NASCAR driver (Ferguson) *Razor Shines (born 1956), first baseman for Montreal Expos (Durham) *Enos Slaughter (1916–2002), right fielder and Baseball Hall of Famer for St. Louis Cardinals and New York Yankees (Roxboro) *Terrmel Sledge (born 1977), former MLB outfielder and current outfielder for Yokohama BayStars (Fayetteville) *D. J. Smith (born 1989), linebacker for Green Bay Packers (Charlotte) *Dennis Smith Jr. (born 1997), NBA player for New York Knicks (Fayetteville) *Ish Smith (born 1988), point guard for Oklahoma City Thunder, Detroit Pistons (Charlotte) *Brandon Spikes (born 1987), linebacker for New England Patriots (Shelby) *Jerry Stackhouse (born 1974), All-America basketball player for UNC-Chapel Hill and Atlanta Hawks, NBA's 1996 All-Rookie team (Kinston) *Melvin Stewart (born November 16, 1968), two-time Olympic gold medalist, International Swimming Hall of Fame *Hal Stowe (born 1937), former pitcher for New York Yankees (Gastonia) *Ryan Succop (born 1986), placekicker for Kansas City Chiefs (Hickory) *Brett Swain (born 1986), wide receiver for San Francisco 49ers (Asheville) *J. R. Sweezy (born 1989), offensive guard for Seattle Seahawks (Mooresville) *John Swofford (born 1948), Commissioner of ACC, former Athletic Director of UNC-Chapel Hill (North Wilkesboro) *Ray Tanner (born 1958), head baseball coachACC head baseball coach SEC Athletic Director SEC (Benson) *Brandon Tate (born 1987), wide receiver for New England Patriots, holds NCAA career record for most combined yards (3,523) (Burlington) *Ryan Taylor (born 1987), tight end for Green Bay Packers (Winston-Salem) *Cam Thomas (born 1986), nose tackle for San Diego Chargers (Eagle Springs) *David Thompson (born 1954), NC State basketball player, led team to 1974 NCAA championship over UCLA, four-time NBA All-Star, member of Basketball Hall of Fame (Shelby) *Leigh Torrence (born 1982), cornerback for New Orleans Saints (Raleigh) *P. J. Tucker (born 1985), player for Phoenix Suns (Raleigh) *Norv Turner (born 1952), NFL head coach for San Diego Chargers, Washington Redskins, Oakland Raiders (Camp Lejeune) ;U–Z ]] ]] ]] *Hassan Whiteside (born 1989), power forward and center for Sacramento Kings (Gastonia) *Brian Vickers (born 1983), NASCAR driver (Thomasville) *Fred Vinson (born 1971), NBA player, assistant coach for New Orleans Hornets (Murfreesboro) *Adam Warren (born 1987), relief pitcher for New York Yankees (New Bern) *Greg Warren (born 1981), long snapper for Pittsburgh Steelers (Goldsboro) *T. J. Warren (born 1993), small forward for Phoenix Suns (Durham) *Alex White (born 1988), pitcher for Cleveland Indians and Colorado Rockies (Greenville) *Johnny White (born 1988), NFL running back for Buffalo Bills and Green Bay Packers (Asheville) *Tyler White (born 1990), first baseman for the Houston Astros (Mooresboro) *Josh Whitesell (born 1983), former MLB first baseman (Durham) *Chris Wilcox (born 1982), power forward/center for Boston Celtics (Raleigh) *Hoyt Wilhelm (1923–2002), Baseball Hall of Fame pitcher, Baltimore Orioles Chicago White Sox (Huntersville) *Damien Wilkins (born 1980), small forward and shooting guard for Detroit Pistons (Washington) *Brian Williams (born 1979), former NFL cornerback (High Point) *Buck Williams (born 1960), NBA player for New Jersey Nets, Portland Trail Blazers, and New York Knicks, assistant coach for Trail Blazers; won 1982 NBA Rookie of the Year Award (Rocky Mount) *Mario Williams (born 1985), NC State football player, first ACC player selected No. 1 overall in NFL draft; defensive end for Buffalo Bills (Richlands) *Perry Williams (born 1961), former cornerback for New York Giants (Hamlet) *Roy Williams (born 1950), UNC-Chapel Hill men's basketball coach since 2003; led UNC-Chapel Hill to 2005, 2009, and 2017 NCAA basketball national championships (Spruce Pine) *C. J. Wilson (born 1987), defensive end for Green Bay Packers (Belhaven) *Alex Wood (born 1991), pitcher for Los Angeles Dodgers (Charlotte) *James Worthy (born 1961), basketball player for UNC-Chapel Hill, Most Valuable Player of 1982 NCAA basketball championship game, winner of three NBA titles with Los Angeles Lakers, broadcaster (Gastonia) *Anthony Wright (born 1976), former NFL quarterback (Vanceboro) *Ryan Zimmerman (born 1984), All-Star third baseman for Washington Nationals (Washington) *Zion Williamson (born 2000), NBA player for New Orleans Pelicans (Salisbury) Other *Ernest Angley (born 1921), international Christian evangelist and pastor of Grace Cathedral (Akron, Ohio) *Louis Bacon (born 1956), hedge fund manager, trader and founder of Moore Capital Management (Raleigh) *Caleb Bradham (1866–1934), inventor of Pepsi-Cola (New Bern) *Fred Brooks (born 1931), software engineer and computer scientist (Durham) *Eliza Bryant (1827–1907), humanitarian *Judy Clarke (born 1952), criminal defense attorney in many high-profile cases (Asheville) *John Cocke (1925–2002), computer scientist (Charlotte) *Chelsea Cooley (born 1983), Miss USA 2005 (Mint Hill) *Wade Crane (1944–2010), professional pool player (Robbinsville) *Virginia Dare (1587–1597?), first person of English heritage born in the New World, to the Roanoke Colony, "The Lost Colony" (Roanoke Island) *Charles Duke (born 1935), engineer, retired U.S. Air Force officer, test pilot, former NASA astronaut (Charlotte) *James Buchanan Duke (1856–1925), tobacco and electric power industrialist best known for the introduction of modern cigarette manufacture and marketing (Durham) *Richard Jordan Gatling (1818–1903), inventor of the Gatling gun (Como) *Billy Graham (1918–2018), world-renowned evangelist and unofficial religious advisor to U.S. Presidents from Dwight D. Eisenhower to Bill Clinton (Charlotte) *Franklin Graham (born 1952), Christian evangelist and missionary (Asheville) *Jay U. Gunter (1911–1994), pathologist and amateur astronomer *Martha Hunt (born 1989), Model (Wilson) *Kelly King (born 1948), Chairman and CEO of BB&T (Raleigh) *Anne Graham Lotz (born 1948), Christian evangelist and daughter of Billy Graham (Montreat) *Dan McGalliard (born 1940), inventor and innovator (Burke County) *Gideon Morris (1756–1798), trans-Appalachian pioneer and founder of Morristown, Tennessee (Randolph County) *Benjamin Chavis Muhammad (born 1948), civil rights leader (Oxford) *James Owens, former Chairman and CEO of Caterpillar Inc. (Elizabeth City) *Erica Payne, public policy expert, commentator, author and strategist (Raleigh) *Ronald Perelman (born 1943), businessman, investor, CEO of MacAndrews & Forbes (Greensboro) *Conrad Reed (1787–1845), found a large gold nugget while fishing, triggering the first gold rush in the United States (Midland) *Afeni Shakur (born 1947), former Black Panther, philanthropist, and mother of Tupac Shakur (Lumberton) *David A. Smith (born 1957), computer scientist, specializing in interactive 3D (Camp Lejeune) *Thomas Sowell (born 1930), economist, social critic, political commentator, author (Gastonia) *Martin Wohl, transportation economist (Greensboro) North Carolina residents born elsewhere ;A–M *Maya Angelou (1928–2014), poet, historian, author, actress, playwright, producer, director, and professor at Wake Forest University (Winston-Salem) *Joseph Bathanti (born 1953), poet, writer, professor; North Carolina Poet Laureate (Vilas) * Frances Bavier (1902–1989), actress, the Andy Griffith Show (Siler City) *Marshall Brain (born 1961), technology expert and internet personality at HowStuffWorks.com (Raleigh) *Chang and Eng Bunker (1811–1874), the original Siamese twins who performed for audiences in Asia, Europe, and North America before settling in the mountains of North Carolina and marrying two local sisters (Wilkesboro) *Orson Scott Card (born 1951), lecturer and author of the award-winning science fiction book Ender's Game (Greensboro) *John Carroll (1942–2015), journalist and newspaper editor for the Los Angeles Times and The Baltimore Sun (Winston-Salem) *Allison Hedge Coke (born 1958), American Book Award-winning author of Blood Run and other novels (raised in North Carolina, various counties) *James U. Downs (born 1941), retired senior resident superior court judge in western North Carolina (1983–2013) (Franklin) *John Edwards (born 1953), former U.S. Senator and 2004 Democratic Vice-Presidential nominee (Robbins) *Renee Ellmers (born 1964), U.S Congresswoman from North Carolina 2011–2017 Dunn, North Carolina *Virginia Foxx (born 1943), U.S Congresswoman from North Carolina 2005–present Boone, North Carolina *Ric Flair (born 1949), most decorated professional wrestling champion of all time (Charlotte) *Robert Wilkie (born 1962), Defense Department Leader and National Security Assistant to the President (Fayetteville) *John Hope Franklin (1915–2009), historian and professor of African-American history at Duke University; also a civil-rights activist in the 1950s and 1960s (Durham) *Harry Golden (1902–1981), Jewish-American humorist, writer and publisher of the Carolina Israelite; author, Only in America (Charlotte) *Alex Grant, Scottish-born American poet, instructor (Chapel Hill) *Bob Havens (born 1930), musician who played trombone for the Lawrence Welk orchestra, 1960–1983, born in Quincy, Illinois (Buies Creek) *Joseph Hewes (1730–1779), signatory of the Declaration of Independence for North Carolina and first U.S. Secretary of the Navy (Edenton) *Samantha Holvey (born 1986), Miss North Carolina USA 2006 (Buies Creek) *Michael Jordan (born 1963), born in Brooklyn, New York but grew up in Wilmington (parents are from Wallace), basketball legend for the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill, leading UNC to the 1982 NCAA basketball championship and winning six NBA titles with the Chicago Bulls (Charlotte) *Si Kahn (born 1944), singer-songwriter and activist, supporting numerous civil-rights and environmental causes with his music (Charlotte) *Mike Krzyzewski (born 1947), long-time men's basketball coach for Duke University, garnering four NCAA basketball national championships (Durham) *William Lenoir (1751–1839), American patriot, serving in the Battle of Kings Mountain and several other skirmishes during the American Revolution, also the first President of the board of trustees of the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill (Wilkes County) *Sue Myrick (born 1941), Mayor of Charlotte 1987–1991; U.S Congresswoman from North Carolina 1995–2013 (Charlotte) ;N–Z *Michael Peterson (born 1943), novelist and convicted murderer; currently serving a life sentence for the 2003 murder of his wife (Durham) *Tom Regan (born 1938), philosopher and animal rights activist at North Carolina State University, his book *Kathy Reichs (born 1950), forensic anthropologist at the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill; also the author of best-selling mystery novels featuring the character Temperance Brennan (Charlotte) *Tony Rice, musician (Reidsville) *Eric Rudolph (born 1966), anti-abortion terrorist currently serving five life sentences for the bombing at the 1996 Summer Olympics which killed one person and injured 111 others; Rudolph eluded capture for 5 years (Murphy) *Randolph Scott (1898–1987), film actor 1928–1962; his most enduring image is that of the tall-in-the-saddle Western hero; of his more than 100 film appearances, more than 60 were in Westerns (Charlotte) *Dean Smith (born 1931), retired men's basketball coach for the University of North Carolina, Chapel Hill; member of the NCAA Hall of Fame; earned 879 wins and two national championships in his career (Chapel Hill) *Lee Smith (born 1944), author and instructor at North Carolina State University, winner of the O. Henry award for short-story writing (Hillsborough) *Josef Sommer (born 1934), character actor who appeared in such hit movies as X-Men: The Last Stand, The Sum of All Fears, and Patch Adams (born in Greifswald, Germany, raised in North Carolina) *Nicholas Sparks (born 1965), author of romance novels; currently lives in New Bern (born in Omaha, Nebraska) *Jessica Stroup (born 1986), actress who grew up in Charlotte, North Carolina (born in Anderson, South Carolina) *Edward Teach (1680–1718), pirate known as Blackbeard, who kept his hide-out in the harbor of Ocracoke Island on North Carolina's Outer Banks (Ocracoke) *John Tesh (born 1952), musician and television personality, best known as the host of the television series Entertainment Tonight 1986–1996 (Winston-Salem) *George Washington Vanderbilt II (1862–1914), billionaire who created the Biltmore Estate in the North Carolina mountains; it is the largest privately owned mansion in the Western Hemisphere and North Carolina's top tourist attraction (Asheville) *Daniel Wallace (born 1959), author of the best-selling novel Big Fish: A Novel of Mythic Proportions (Chapel Hill) *Harry Anderson (born 1952), actor best known as Judge Harry Stone from the television series Night Court, 1984–1992 (Asheville) *Hugh Williamson (1735–1819), physician; third NC signatory of the Constitution (Edenton) *Brittany York (born 1989), Miss North Carolina USA 2011 (Wilmington) Lived or studied in North Carolina, born and lived elsewhere ;A–M *Grayson Allen (born 1995), former college basketball player for Duke University, current NBA player (Durham) *Daniel Boone (1734–1820), explorer, lived in the Yadkin River valley of western North Carolina for many years Wilkesboro, North Carolina *Sandra Bullock (born 1964), movie actress, attended East Carolina University (Greenville) *Nick Cannon (born 1980), actor, comedian, television personality, graduated from Quail Hollow Middle School in Charlotte *Chris Canty (born 1982), defensive lineman for the New York Giants, graduated from Charlotte Latin School (Charlotte) *Eva Clayton (born 1934), U.S Congresswoman from North Carolina 1992–2003 she graduated from North Carolina Central University *Perry Como (1912–2001), popular crooner and host of "The Perry Como Show", part-time resident of the NC mountains (near Asheville) *Dan Cortese, MTV host, graduate of UNC-Chapel Hill *Joey Dorsey (born 1983), NBA basketball player for the Sacramento Kings and alumnus of Laurinburg Institute in Laurinburg *Fred Durst (born 1970), frontman for the rock band Limp Bizkit grew up and graduated from high school in NC (Gastonia) *Lawrence Ferlinghetti (born 1919), poet and owner-operator of the City Lights Bookstore famous for promoting the works of beatnik writers and poets, North Carolina resident (Chapel Hill) *Virginia Foxx (born 1943), U.S Congresswoman 2005–present; graduated from the University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill *Mark Freiburger (born 1983), filmmaker, grew up in Charlotte, graduating from Providence High School and the University of North Carolina School of the Arts *Mia Hamm (born 1972), former soccer player for UNC-Chapel Hill, two-time Olympic gold medalist, twice named FIFA's World Player of the Year (Chapel Hill) *Brendan Haywood (born 1979), center for the Dallas Mavericks (Greensboro) *Grant Hill (born 1972), former NBA player, graduated from Duke University (Durham) *Kyrie Irving (born 1992), attended Duke University, NBA player (Durham) *Jesse Jackson (born 1941), politician, preacher, civil rights activist, graduated from North Carolina A&T State University (Greensboro) *Antawn Jamison (born 1976), power forward for the Los Angeles Clippers, attended Quail Hollow Middle School and Providence High School (Charlotte) *Marion Jones (born 1975), former basketball player for UNC-Chapel Hill and Olympic runner, winner of three gold medals at the 2000 Summer Olympics (Chapel Hill) *Christian Laettner (born 1969), played college basketball for Duke University, former NBA Player (Durham) *David Lynch (born 1946), film director and artist best known for directing the film Blue Velvet and the television series Twin Peaks, spent part of his childhood in NC (Durham) *Pete Maravich (1947–1988), Hall of Fame NBA player, graduated from Needham B. Broughton High School (Raleigh) *Armistead Maupin (born 1944), writer known for his Tales of the City series of novels based in San Francisco *Khalid Sheikh Mohammed (born 1964 or 1965), terrorist known for masterminding the 9/11 attacks, attended Chowan College and obtained a degree from North Carolina Agricultural and Technical State University (Greensboro) *Sio Moore (born 1990), linebacker for the Oakland Raiders, attended Apex High School (Apex) *Frankie Muniz (born 1985), actor best known as the star of the popular television series Malcolm in the Middle, spent his childhood in North Carolina (Knightdale) ;N–Z *Richard Nixon (1913–1994), 37th President of the United States, graduated from the Duke University School of Law in 1937 (Durham) *Arnold Palmer (born 1929), professional golfer and four-time winner of The Masters Tournament, attended Wake Forest University (Winston-Salem) *Mary-Louise Parker (born 1964), film and television actress, graduated from the North Carolina School of the Arts, star of the film Fried Green Tomatoes and the television series The West Wing and Weeds. Has won the Emmy, Tony, and Golden Globe awards (Winston-Salem) *Missi Pyle (born 1972), film actress, graduated from the North Carolina School of the Arts, star of films such as Bringing Down the House, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory and Galaxy Quest (Winston-Salem) *Philip Rivers (born 1981), star quarterback for North Carolina State University, set school records in passing yardage and touchdowns, currently the starting quarterback for the National Football League's San Diego Chargers team (Raleigh) *Amy Sedaris (born 1961), actress and comedian, spent her childhood in North Carolina, best known as the star of the television series Strangers with Candy (Raleigh) *David Sedaris (born 1956), author and essayist (brother to Amy), spent his childhood in NC (Raleigh) *Jada Pinkett Smith (born 1971), actress and singer, attended North Carolina School of the Arts, starred in the popular television series A Different World and in the movies The Nutty Professor and The Matrix Reloaded and The Matrix Revolutions (Winston-Salem) *André Leon Talley (born 1949), professional fashion journalist and former editor-at-large of Vogue (magazine), spent his childhood in Durham and attended Hillside High School and North Carolina Central University (Durham) *Lawrence Taylor (born 1959), former football player for the New York Giants and member of the Pro Football Hall of Fame, All-America football player for UNC-Chapel Hill (Chapel Hill) *Kristi Yamaguchi (born 1971), figure skater and member of the U.S. Olympic Hall of Fame, former North Carolina resident (Raleigh) See also ;By location * List of people from Asheville, North Carolina * List of people from Charlotte, North Carolina * List of people from Greensboro, North Carolina * List of people from Raleigh, North Carolina * List of people from Winston-Salem, North Carolina ;By educational affiliation * List of Davidson College people * List of Duke University people * List of East Carolina University alumni * List of East Carolina University faculty * List of North Carolina State University people * List of University of North Carolina Wilmington alumni * List of University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill alumni * List of University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill leaders * List of alumni of the University of North Carolina School of the Arts * List of Wake Forest University people ;Other * Lists of Americans References Category:Lists Category:Lists of people from North Carolina